


A Good Boyfriend

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [46]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki is a good boyfriend, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Sick Tony Stark, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony might have a cold, but at least he has Loki to look after him.





	A Good Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is all because of a conversation on the Frostiron Discord server that made me want to write established relationship fluff and since I didn't have a plot to fit that, I made this up XD

Tony was sick. 

It wasn’t anything life-threatening it was just a really horrible cold that had him curled up in bed feeling awful and exhausted. 

He knew he must look pitiful and unattractive with his red nose, clammy skin, oily hair and overgrown goatee. His voice was almost entirely lost and after two-days of lying in his unwashed sick bed, he felt seven-shades of disgusting but had no energy to do anything about it.

Tony would have honestly been hating life if it wasn’t for one person constantly hovering by his side - and as if summoned by his thoughts, Tony felt a gentle hand brushing over his hair before a cool palm was checking his forehead and his cheek.

Smiling tiredly, Tony opened his eyes to look up at his lover. Loki was smiling softly, but Tony could still see the worry in that bright green gaze. It made his small grin spread a little wider as he lifted a heavy arm to lightly touch his lover’s wrist. “S-okay, I’m gettin’ better.”

Loki only frowned before crouching down beside the bed and taking Tony’s hand. “I don’t like mortal illnesses.”

Tony let out a rough chuckle. It hurt his throat, like a hundred little knives, but he ignored it to squeeze Loki’s hands. “We don’t like ‘em either.”

Loki concern only grew, likely noticing Tony’s wince of pain. His free hand came up and he lightly stroked his fingers over Tony’s cheek. “Do you need anything, Anthony?”

Tony thought for a moment before: “Can you make that honey drink?”

Loki smiled before leaning forward and brushing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I will be only a moment.”

“‘Kay,” Tony murmured, closing his eyes but making no move to let his lover’s hand go. He really wanted that soothing Asgardian drink that Loki made, but he also wanted Loki beside him; a comforting presence that made Tony feel safe.

Another kiss was brushed, this time to the top of his hair, before Loki was removing Tony’s hand. “I will prepare it and return.”

Tony had no choice but to give a soft nod, already feeling too tired to bother opening his eyes again. In fact, he was fairly sure he fell into a soft doze as the next thing he knew, the bed was shifting slightly and he was being encouraged to lie against his lover.

Tony had tried to protest Loki being around him in the beginning, not wanting to get Loki sick (not wanting to make Loki deal with the unsightly mess Tony made right now) but the mage had dismissed his protests, claiming he couldn’t catch a Midgardian cold and that he wouldn’t leave when Tony needed him. More warmed by that declaration than he wanted to admit, Tony had fallen quiet and allowed Loki to take care of him.

Cuddling close to his lover, he felt a warm mug get placed into his hands. Tony slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the green ceramic before taking a sip of the liquid, feeling it sooth his aching throat. Sighing softly, Tony rested his head against Loki’s chest and relaxed into the warm, comforting embrace.

“Love you, Loki,” Tony murmured quietly.

He felt a kiss land on the top of his head before Loki replied softly, “Drink your tea.”

Tony just smiled around the rim of his cup as his brought it to his lips once more, because even when Loki didn’t say the words back, Tony knew that Loki felt the same; Tony could see it with every moment that Loki fussed over and looked after him while he was sick.

Tony could see it in the way he worried, and the way that despite the ugly, sweating, horrible mess he made, Loki was still crawling into bed with him and holding Tony close.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you were wondering, I'm going with the idea that Loki can heal wounds but he can't heal colds, it's a different kind of magic and he isn't trained in it. So he can only fret at the sidelines and help make Tony get better while cursing at Tony for his stupid mortal physique while internally freaking out about his lover's _stupid mortal physique that Loki needs to fix so he's more durable_ XD


End file.
